nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 6a (Stars of Io)
Party barely manages to fight off the Yuan-ti in the courtyard while being shot at by the water cannon. They entered the palace found some stuff in the basement and headed to the top of the tower. There they fought more Yuan-ti and at the peak of the battle ended up removing the star from its resting place, resulting the in the destruction of Xxiphu. Status * Location: Ryan's Media Room *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +2850 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +2850 **Drew - Nora Lenderby ***XP: +2850 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +2850 **Landon - Illustral ***Unconscious/Tranced for the session ***XP: +500 *Date: September 30, 2011 Summary A new challenger approaches *The supposed Dragonborn Baltar was revealed to be a female Changeling after being revived from the battle with the Kracken. She introduced herself as Nora Lenderby, and her true identity was unfolded as the party continued its quest for the Stars. Xxiphu *The party quickly clambered out of the crashed submarine now crashed on the dry ground within the Xxiphu bubble containing the central part of the city. *Illustral was unfortunately pinned underneath the vessel, unconsciousRK1. Courtyard *The party fought off several Yuan-ti which unsurprisingly attacked the party immediately after the crash. *A large cannon repeatedly shot powerful gushes of water until the party left its range. *The party left the courtyard, unable to disarm the cannon. Palace Entry *The courtyard door led to the throne room, which was connected to 3 other areas. *One of which was the dining hall and kitchen, which appeared to be regularly used, however in disrepair, suggesting a sharp decline in population no doubt caused by the slowly shrinking bubble. The party slept well in the kitchen. *Searching for the Star, the party found a downward stair. Sub-level *At the bottom of the stair was a conveniently mounted map, with several labeled areas. *The first of which the party explored was the workshop. A significant portion of it was overtaken by the sea. Nora and Naiveral explored the watery area despite a swarm of dangerous jellyfish, and found several valuable pieces of armorRK2. *The party next went to an area marked "Restricted" which, to their horror, contained a powerful being being held in stasis that resembled a writhing ball of snakes. The party did not engage. *Lastly the party explored the jail and training room, which yielded nothing of significance. Tower *Ascending the stair, the party reached another courtyard area, a tier above the one they entered. The area was full with more unfriendly Yuan-ti. Another battle ensued, but before the final blow was struck, a wizened Yuan-ti who appeared to be some sort of authority exclaimed that he would destroy Xxiphu before letting anyone else posses the Star. He removed the Star which was powering both the water cannon and the bubble, and the remains of the city were engulfed by the sea. *The party quickly managed to retrieve the Star, which took the form of a scale mail vest, and regroup at the crashed submarine. They cleverly emptied its chamber of water and filled it with air using the bag of holding. The submarine returned to the boat without incident, and with Illustral lodged in its badly dented fuselage. Commentary * RK1Wow, I really don't know why we had so much trouble with this encounter. Actually I KNOW exactly why we had trouble--our dice hate us. * RK2I kinda liked the swimming around in that bubble. Maybe because endurance checks are one of the things I'm actually good at. Loot *Xxiphu Courtyard **Amulet of False Life - Level 9 *Xxiphu Workshop **Staff of Elemental Prowess - Level 14 **Staff of Ruin - Level 13 **Ring of Aquatic Ability - Level 15 **Baldric of Time - Level 6 **Ribbon of Limitless Questions - Level 13 *Xxiphu Tower **Magic Staff **Armor of Io's Hide